Un gran sueño
by Carime Jackson
Summary: 1 poko pará pro trato de seguir cel fic.
1. Un duro comienzo

****

Un duro comienzo

En un pequeño pueblo llamado villa rosa vive una pequeña niña de 5 años llamada Krik que vive con su familia. Su hermano mayor Kruk tiene 10 años y está listo para comenzar su entrenamiento pokemon.

-Mamá date prisa que vamos a llegar tarde- grita furioso.

Su hermanita se acerca a él.

- No quello ke te vallas- le dice y se pone a llorar, su hermano triste la toma en sus brazos y la consuela.

****

- Ya voy, ya voy - le dice su mamá - no sé por qué te desespera tanto eso de los pokemons.

Todos van al centro del pueblo donde se encuentra el profesor Utsugi quién les da la bienvenida y le entrega su pokemon a Kruk.

-¡Que bien justo el pokemon que quería!- Grita- ¡Un Pikachu!-

- Kruk.- Comenzó el Profesor Utsugi - De ahora en adelante este pokemon será tu amigo y compañero de viajes, ojalá que lo cuides bien y llegues a ser un gran maestro como lo fueron muchos de los cuales el mejor de todos fue Ash un chico que a tu misma edad salió de pueblo paleta sin nada más que un Pikachu al igual que tú.- finalizado esto todos creían que Kruk se iría del pueblo pro en vez se puso a correr hacia su casa. Krik trató de alcanzarlo, pero se calló en el intento y se puso a llorar, Kruk tuvo que volver a recogerla, en eso llegó su mamá y juntos fueron a casa.

Al llegar Kruk corrió hacia su habitación (que no estaba muy ordenada que digamos) y se puso a buscar, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, era algo parecido a una piedra, pero era media transparente y amarilla.

-Pikachu yo te elijo- Gritó. Y pikachu salió de su pokebola.

En ese momento llegó Krik quién presenció toda la siguiente escena.

Kruk tomó la piedra y la acercó a pikachu.

Pikachu empezó a brillar, aumentó de tamaño y se convirtió en un pokemon totalmente distinto llamado Raichu.

-¿Onde ta pikichu?- preguntó Krik

- Se ha transformado en un pokemon más fuerte llamado Raichu.- Le respondió su hermano sobrándose.

Después de eso Kruk se fue.


	2. Al fin el dia mas esperado para Krik

****

Al fin el día más esperado por Krik

Pasaron 4 años y finalmente Kruk regresó a casa a compañado de una compañera de viajes que tenía una Raichu.En ese mismo viaje la Raichu tuvo pequeños pokemons, peor como no eran Pikachus como se esperaba los dejaron en casa Krik, desde ese momento Krik empezó a odiar a Kruk y Kruk a Krik. Los pequeños pokemons eran Minums y Plusings, Krik siempre se llevó más con un Minum.

__

Luego pasó 1 año y Krik tenía 10 años, la misma edad que Kruk Cuando enpezó su viaje.

-¡Yuppiiiiii!- Gritó Krik.

-¿Qué te pasa que gritas como loca- le dijo su mamá.

-Hoy es el día en que recibo mi primer pokemon- dijo la chica.

-Aaaahhh- dijo la madre.- Lo siento hija pero se me olvido, ¿podrás ir sola?-

-Segura-

Krik hiba caminando hacia el laboratorio del Prof. Utsugui, pensando en el día en que su hermano recibió a Pikachu.

Al llegar no había mucha gente como en la ceremonia de su hermano, eso la tranquilizó un poco, pués el pensar en la ceremonia de su hermano le traía malos recuerdos.

-Krik- empezó el prof.- De ahora en adelante este pokemon será tu amigo y compañero de viajes, ojalá que lo cuides bien y llegues a ser una gran maestra como lo fueron muchos de los cuales el mejor de todos fue Ash un chico que a tu misma edad salió de pueblo paleta sin nada más que un Pikachu, aunque el tuyo es distinto la misión es la misma.- Y el prof. Como le tenía más aprecio a ella que a su hermano le dijo -¡BUENA SUERTE! ¡AQUÍ TIENES TU POKEBOLA!.-

Krik se hiba a casa cuando de pronto le saltó una gran curiosidad, ¿quién era su pokemon?

Ve pokebola gritó.- 

Un HENORME dinosaurio a lo tipo tiranosaurius rex apareció frente a ella. Trató de ver quién era, pero se dió cuenta de que el Prof. no le había dado su pokedex y sus pokeballs. Corrió hasta el laboratorio, y le pidió sus cosas al prof. luego se fue a casa.

En casa su mamá le preguntó:

-¿Qué pokemon te tocó hija?-

- No sé como se llama, pero es como un dinosaurio-

- Debe de ser un T-Rex- -Toma-

-¿Qué es?- dijo en tono entre furia terror y pánico.

- Es una roca de hierba, esto sirve para hacer que tus pokemons evolucionen en pokemons más fuertes, así fue como Pikachu evolucionó en Raichu-

-¡No lo quiero!- dijo la niña con una voz que se le notaba cada vez más aterrada.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no me gustó cuando Kruk apenas llegó a casa lo evolucionó, ni siquiera le di la bienvenida, solo "ahora si Pikachu ya no seras debil como ahora, seras un pokemon fuerte" le dijo con esa voz apanfilá que tiene.-

-Bueno almenos llevatela, la puedes vender y ganar más dinero ( eso lo saqué de pokemon yellow n;n)-

-está bien- -=3 esa tipica mueca anime en que se tira humito.

Y así partio en su nuevo viaje hacia el gimnasio de ciudad Viridian , llevandose su gorra favorita, un banano al estilo del de May y una mochila.


	3. Una llamada y una captura ¡EN UN DIA!

****

Uf, una llamada y una captura ¡EN UN DIA!

Krik se adentró en el bosque camino a ciudad Viridian. Casualmente esta vez no estaba oscuro. Como a medio día....

/-/-/-/-

-¡Minums, Plusings a comeer!- llamo la mamá de Krik a los pequeños pokemons.

-¿Eh?- se preguntó

N/A:En la casa de Krik habían 5 Minums y 5 Plusings 

-Veamos-- Plusings: 1 2 3 4 5, mmmmm están todos, Minums: 1 2 3 4 y..... ¡Ayhhy! Falta el minum fa vorito de Kirk-

....

/-/-/-/-

Krik empieza a sentir un movimiento en su mochila....

Se cabrea y la abre, cual fue su sorpresa que al abrirla....

-¡MINUM!¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- gritó.

-Miminum- dijo Minum con esa carita super feliz parecida a la de Pikachu.

-¡Minum estoy feliz de vertee!- dij por pco matandolo de la asfixia , y Minum con la cara morada.

-Hiiiiii, mamá debe estarte buscando- continuó

''''''¡¡¡Riiiinggggg, Riiiiiinnnnnggg!!!''''''

Algo sonaba.

Cogió de su banano algo parecido a un celular, pero bien lejos de realmente parecerlo.

Apretó la tecla: -/

Se lo puso entre la oreja y la boca

- Alo, aquí Krik -

- Aloo Cariño- dijo una voz al otro lado del "telefono", si es que eso era =D Lo digo así para no ser tan grafica =P

-MAMAAA- Grito la niña

- Hija te llamo por algo importante-

- Siii... ¬ ¬ ¿Qué? -

-¿Por Casualidad te llevaste a Minum contigo?-

- No, pero está conmigo de todas formas, él me siguió-

- Ay gracias a Dios-

- Chao-

- Chao-

Pasaron como 30 minutos desde la ultima llamada cuando....

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-un grito de espanto rompió el agradable silencio.

Krik cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, Minum se enfada y lanza su poderosa descarga electrica. La otra criatura la cual estaba colgada de un árbol cae inconsciente, Krik aprovechó la oportunidad para capturarlo.

-¡Ve pokebola!-

Después de unos seg. El pokemon ya estaba capturado en su pokebola.

-¡SIII HE CAPTURADO UN...! -

- Ay se me olvidó ver que pokemon era que tonta soy- dijo con esa típica cara con los ojos serrados, toda sonrojada y la mano detrás de la nuca-

-¡Ve pokebola!- gritó

De la pokebola salió un pokemon con aspecto de araña, cola de libelula y la boca como la de "Wormmon"Un digimon, sorry por incluirlo, con 8 patas como todas la arañas.

Krik sacó algo color plata, parecido a un gameboy color, pero con una función totalmente distinta, y con ello apuntó al pokemon.

-Spiderworm, un pokemon tipo hieba y venenoso, sus ataques más comunes son Telaaraña y Espinas venenosas, por lo general se le encuentra en los bosques- Dijo una voz media metalica computarisada.

Cayó la noche y Krik armó campamento y durmió.


	4. ¿Quien eres y de donde vienes?

¿Quién eres

y de donde vienes?

Krik se despertó muy temprano a la mañana sig. Pero no por su obsesión por apresurar su viaje sino...

Krik:¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!

N/A: desde ahora empezaré a escribir los nombres de los personajes al principio de su dialogo pues desde ahora comenzaran a aparecer más personajes -. 

Minum: ¡Mi-mi-mi-num-num! (Grita en tono molesto porque lo habían despertado de esa manera)

Krik había gritado pues se había despertado por unos ronquidos que no eran ni de ella ni de Minum, y con su grito los había despertado.

Desconocido: ¿Por qué gritas? (Pregunta en un tono como si la conociera desde hace tiempo)

Krik: ¿Qué por qué grito? (dijo molesta)

En ese momento Krik ve al chico (por que era chico nn, por si algunos creían que era mujer ¬ ¬) Al verlo sus ojos se ponen como corazone ( tipico de Anime ), Claro que el chico fue un poco distraído, por que no se dió cuenta.

Kirk: (::::::::::::::::::::::::´)

Desconocido: xD

Desconocido: Ayy perdón anoche venía viajando y estaba muy oscuro y vi tu fuego y vine a quedarme en un lugar más tibio. Me llamo Jak .

Krik: Yo soy Krik de pueblo....

Jak:¡Qué lindo es tu Minum!

Krik:¿Eh? A no, no es mio...

Jak:Pues entonces ¡ vé Pokebola!

(Gritó una pokebola)

Krik:¡Nooo!

(gritó esta interponiendose entre Minum y a la pokebola)

La pokebola chocó con Krik quien INCREIBLEMENTE entro adentro de esta.

/-/-/-/-/-

" En la Pokebola"

Krik se encontraba de espalda en el prado, pensando en donde estaba, no tardó mucho tiempo en darce cuenta que estaba dentro de la pokebola. Quería salir de ahí, pero algo la llamaba a quedarce.....

N/A: Esto de la pokebola es para reirse un poco

/-/-/-/-/-

La luz roja paró de brillar y Minum se había escondido.

Jak:¡¿Quéé?!¡Atrapé a una persona y no se salió esto es grave! 0.0 U

Tomó la pokebola.

Jak:¡Niña sale!

Un haz de luz roja iluminó el lugar y Krik apareció parada sujetando su Yockey.

Jak: Lo siento es que .....

Krik: ¡Por qué no me dejas terminar de hablar!

( dijo pegandole una cachetada) .U

Krik: ¡ Ese Minum no es legalmente mio, si no que es mi mejor amigo, el me siguió desde mi casa!

Jak: Lo siento :( --'

Krik: Genial llevo un día viajando y "LOCAMENTE" ya me atraparon ¬¬

Jak: Oye ¡Ya sé!

Krik: ¿Qué? ¬¬

Jak:¡¿ A donde vas ahora?!

Krik: A ciudad Viridian ¬¬

Jak: Entonces yo voy contigo hasta allá y allí buscamos el centro pokemon y ahí te libero.

Krik: Me parece justo

N/A: Krik se lo fdijo no bruscamente porque lo había vuelto a ver a la cara 

Krik: Oye ¡Por qué trataste de capturar a Minum sin devilitarlo antes?

Jak:Pues porque yo siempre he querido ser entrenador pokemon y mi mamá no me dejaba, entonces una noche yo me fugué y nunca he podido tener un pokemon.

Krik: aps...y.... ¿De donde vienes?...

Jak: De Pueblo Paleta.

--------------------------

A: Lo siento por demorarme mucho en lanzar los capitulos, es que estaba de vacaciones , pero igual escribí mis historias.


	5. Ciudad Viridian

6. Ciudad Viridian

Siguieron caminendo....

Krik: Y... así que... ¿Vienes de pueblo Paleta?

Jak: Sip. Por desgracia ¬¬

Krik: ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Vienes del pueblo del...

Krik:Garndioso...

( se puso en posición de triunfo típica de animes con los dedos en V )

Krik:Extraordinario....

(se puso en un cangrejo, no muy fuerte eso si)

Krik: Y asombroso....

(se puso en es pose en que se apunta a las galaxias con una mano y al suelo con la otra)

Krik: ¡Ash!

(siduiendo en la posición anterior)

Jak: Por eso ¬¬

Krik:¿Cómo?

Jak: Soy el nieto del "famoso" Ash ¬¬

Krik: ¡En serio!

( dijo y luego quedó con la boca abierta)

Jak, ya cansado del tema....

Jak: ¡Mira, ya llegamos!

Jak: Y mira ahí está el centro pokemon, ¡Vamos!

(dijo agarrando a Krik de la mano y tirandola)

Entraron en el centro y fueron donde la enfermera, esta tenía dos trensas bajas que le colgaban por los hombros, el pelo era de color morado.

Enfermera: Bienvenidos al centro pokemon, yo soy la enfermera Kathy. Dejenme sus pokemons.

Krik pasa los suyos y encuanto a Jak...

Jak: Ese es el problema enfermera Kathy, ella....

(dijo mirando a Krik)

Jak: ... se podría decir que es el mio.

Krik: ¬¬

Enfermera: ¿Cómo? -/

Jak: Quería atrapar a ese Minum y ella se interpuso y así sin querer la atrapé... jmmmm n.n U

Enfermera: ¿En serio? O?O

Jak: si , y la quiero liberar

Ensermera: Mira, pasame su pokebola

Jak:¿Qué va a hacer?

Enfermera: Confía en mi n .n

Jak: Está bien

Jak le pasa la pokebola a la enfermera....

Enfermera: Regresa

Y Krik traz un haz de luz roja desaparece.

Jak: ¡Qué ha hecho!

Enfermera: Calma... Oye y ese Minum ¿por qué no me lo pasó?

Jak: Porque no es de ella

Enfermera:¿Cómo?

Jak: ese Minum es su mejor amigo y la siguió desde su casa, por eso no lo quiere capturar.

Jak toma a Minum de la cintura.

Jak: Tome, cuidelo así.

La Enfermera lo guarda en una pokebola especial.

Jak: ¡Ay ! se me olvidaba, ¿ Qué pasó con Krik?

Enfermera: Tranquilo, Krik está a salvo en su pokebola, despues de 3 horas aprox lograré meterla en tu PC, "si es que funciona ¬¬ " luego tu podras liberarla apratando la opción "Toss" de ese PC n.n n.n U

Jak: ¡3 horas! ¿ y si no funciona?

Enfermera: Me temo que será tuya por siempre. :( o.º

Jak:¡ Noooo!

Enfermera: Mejor vé a conocer la ciudad.

/-/-/-/-/-

"En la pokebola"

Krik se encontraba de vuelta en el prado, pero esta vez se encontraba parada y sentía un tipo de voz que le daba intrucciones, se volteó y ahí vió a Jak, trató de ir donde él, pero no pud, luego algo entró desde su oreja hacia su cerebro que le dacía:

-Tu eres propiedad de Jak Ash Ketchum y a él debes obedecer y onrrar.

Luego calló arrodillada, estaba exausta, luego la figura de Jak se acercaba a ella, se achulluncaba, la abrazaba y le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

/-/-/-/-/-

Jak hiba caminando por la calle mirando al piso pensando en Krik cuando de pronto choca con alguien, al ver el rostro sale corriendo y entra en el pokecentro, luego el individuo entra también en el pokecentro. Al verlo el individuo se acerca a Jak, Jak se para, pero el individuo lo sienta de nuevo en la silla.

Individuo: Hola Jak.

Jak: Hola ¬¬

Individuo: ¿ Por qué corres al verme?

Jak: Porque no quiero que me lleves a casa

El individuo tenía el pelo negro, llevaba una gorra con el símbolo de la liga Añil,tenía una chaqueta de cotelé Beije y unosd Jeans azules.El individuo era Ash, el abuelo de Jak.

Ash: ¿Quién te va ha llevar a casa?

Jak: ¿Tu no? O?O

Ash: Claro que no, yo siempre he querido que seas un entrenador, aproposito , ¿ Ya tienes un pokemon?

Jak: eeeeeehhhhhh ; Ä ;Ä

Enfermera:Oye niño ven.

Jak:¿Eh? Ya voy. Ven abuelo.

Llegan donde la enfermera.

Jak:¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo logró?

Ash: ¿Lograr qué?

Jak: Tu tranquilo abuelo

Enfermera pone cara triste.

Enfermera:Lo siento pero no lo logré.

Ash: O?O

A Jak le corren unas lagrimas por las mejillas.

Enfermera:Toma

( Le entrega la pokebola)

Jak: Gracias de todas formas.

œ

Jak:¡Krik yo te elijo!

Krik apareció arrodillada, seguía exausta.

Ash: O!O

Jak: Krik ¿Estas bien?

( Se achullunca y la abraza)

Krik se pone roja. Ash mira a Jak.

Ash: ¿Qué pasó?

Jak: Quería atrapar un pokemon y ella se interpuso y nose como INCREIBLEMENTE la atrapé.

Ash Que torpe ¬¬

Enfermera: será mejor que descance un poco.

Jak: Abuelo, subela a mi espalda.

Enfermera: No, mejor llevesmosla en camilla.

Jak: ¡No! yo la llevo.

Suben a Krik en Jak.

Jak:¿ Donde está Minum?

Enfermera:¿te lo traigo?

Jak: Si

Lleva a Minum, este salta y se acurruca al lado de Krik, Krik descanza y Jak Le cuenta todo a Ash.


End file.
